The headlights for any vehicle are an important part of the overall safety features. Whether lighting up the road at night or illuminated as a daytime running light to make the vehicle more noticeable to a bystander, the headlights serve an important safety function. However, sometimes the headlights may not project the beams in the proper direction or may become burned out and need replacement. Providing an operator with a simple means to either adjust the headlight beams or replace the burned out headlights would be beneficial.